


The Blessing in Disguise

by spicynuggxts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abetment of Suicide, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Happy Ending Fest, References to Depression, Spirits, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicynuggxts/pseuds/spicynuggxts
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't believe that the heavens have gifted Chanyeol to him so easily.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	The Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 61  
>  **Prompt:** A is quite a lonely, quiet person who can see ghosts. It's not a big problem until they find themselves falling in love with one. B is a ghost who's selfish enough to convince A to die, so they could finally be together forever and perhaps even touch each other for the first time. A commits suicide, but their soul, unlike B's, doesn't stay on Earth because they die with no regrets.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** NIL  
>  **Word Count:** 1,319 words  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** References to Paradise, References to Suicide, Unhealthy Obsessions, Explicit descriptions of sexual desires  
>  **Author's note:** Firstly, I want to thank the mods for being kind and giving me their longest extension. I didn't think it through when I took up this prompt and I got so busy I was this close to dropping out but whew at least the job's done.  
> Secondly, I want to thank the prompter. This story is definitely not going where you think it's gonna go (I tweaked the prompt a little bit) and I hope its a good surprise for you more than anything else.  
> And finally, I want to thank every single person who has indicated the slightest interest by clicking on this work. Thank you for giving this piece a chance, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did experimenting with this form of writing.
> 
> NOTE: ending notes contain spoilers

Baekhyun doesn’t believe in magic, but he believes in the existence of otherworldly beings. If ghosts can exist, then God should, too. Or at least someone or something with that immense power to control the movement of souls between the worlds should exist, for the maintenance of order between these two realms. It's probably going to be like how interviews go in the world he lived in; Someone will assess if he's naughty or nice, to see if he should be granted a chance to proceed to a better place after death or punishment in the form of the indefinite continuation of life in a different form, to repent and improve until he makes the cut. 

Baekhyun knows that he is still far from being a favorite on the ‘nice list’. He has spent most of his time on his own, and it's not like he actively does good either. He hasn't made progress with making human friends because they all think he's strange (he couldn't help but be distracted sometimes when the spirits pass by him) and all he does at self-improvement is try for a new record for staying in bed. Maybe he is a failure of a human being, a kind of a glitch. Humans weren't supposed to be able to see spirits, and he barely 'lives his life' like other people do.

But that 'better place' the spirits always talk of, it sparked something in Baekhyun. 

They make it sound so pleasant. Baekhyun has heard of the multi-colored sunsets and the 5 moons against the starriest night, as well as the teeming joy in that paradise that contrasts too much with the reality that he lives in right now. He wants a way there, and has been thinking of it for more than just a while. 

He did think it might be some sort of a hoax or a widely circulated belief in the world of the dead, and that it was possible that this paradise didn’t exist-- but he has seen some ghosts randomly being sucked into a warm cavern of sunshine, and even if the paradise wasn’t where they were going, the pure bliss on their faces the moment the rays of light hit them is something that Baekhyun wants to experience. Life has taken its toll on Baekhyun, and he wants relief. Promised relief. The thought of that heavenly place made Baekhyun want to do everything in his limited power to get into that place. 

He has formulated plans. He made goals for himself and drew up life plans. He tried to study for his tests and made the effort to reach out to his human classmates and tried to make peace. 

  
  
  
  
  


Maybe he's done so well that the higher beings were impressed by his work. Maybe they were inspired by his sudden motivation to be a better human being and they have decided to reward him early for his bravery in leaving his bed and his comfort zone. Or maybe they feel sorry for making his parents pass away in a fatal infection that not only left him orphaned and forever deprived of the most basic forms of love and affection, but has also landed him in spiraling distress because his own schoolmates (and even the teachers) were afraid of him. 

Baekhyun can’t think of any other reason why he was allowed to meet Chanyeol-- they couldn’t have been this _nice,_ sending good fortune down his way. 

Chanyeol has the physique of Adonis with the face of the hottest man alive. Most importantly, he took an interest in Baekhyun (apparently) way before he had even noticed Chanyeols' presence in the sea of translucent beings. Baekhyun knows deep inside that he didn’t do enough good deeds to have them help him like _that._

And to have him treat Baekhyun like he had saved the world in his previous life? The heavens must seriously pity him for them to let Chanyeol treat him the way he is being loved right now. Or was it a form of compensation? Maybe they didn’t expect Baekhyun to mope in his bed for so long and this is the way they make up for it. Either way, Baekhyun had several months of a taste of (what he thought) paradise would be like and he’s hooked. 

He wants more. The sweet nothings in his ear have become a mere nothing, and he wants something other than plastic up his ass. He wants to feel the girth of the dick that’s right in front of him and not continue with this prolonged teasing that he knows will never end. He wants to know how it will feel being fucked into oblivion, and if that feeling can be comparable to the warmth of the light the spirits want to belong in. 

> “What if you kill yourself?”

That question gave Baekhyun a sparkling idea. Chanyeol cannot revive (this is not like the movies) but Baekhyun _can_ die. 

The permanence of that action, however, made Baekhyun hesitant. What if there was more to what he can receive in life? What if Chanyeol was just a dickhead in the end and he will meet someone better, someone who he can spend a forever with? 

Chanyeol has promised to be his forever. Baekhyun believed it, too. 

Chanyeol told him about the possibilities open to them if they were the same; he talked about the warmth they can share on cooler days, the heat they can share in their moments of passion and the connection that will be made when they link their bodies together in a sinful, _sensual_ dance. This love drove Baekhyun crazy and all that was on his mind was to share his eternity with this man who made him feel alive on the inside. 

But then there was the problem of actually dying. How would Baekhyun die? He did his research. Committing suicide isn’t as easy as it looks. The probability of him dying if he cut vertically down his arms is 1.2%. Jumping down a building in 35%. Firearms, more than 80%. But he had no access to firearms so that was out of the question. The possibilities available to him ranged at a 1 to 40% success rate. He wants to be with Chanyeol as much as he doesn’t want to be a comatose patient or lose cognitive functioning such that he loses sight of his goals. (he didn't know his definition of paradise had already shifted, from something arbitrary to someone he desires.)

In the frenzy of doubts and careful planning, it happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The light that shines on Baekhyun is brighter than anything he has ever seen, yet it is easy on his eyes. As he is lifted above the mess of his physical body (that he had barely recognized because of the blood and the twisted limbs), he feels loved. He knew he was going to be loved. The cradle that the light has put him in was a comfort that cannot be felt if he were alive. He felt sedated by the warmth and was going to ease into it until he had realized what was being done. 

As he looked into the eyes of the man he loved from the top of the tallest building in the city, he knew something was wrong. 

He fought to escape the clutches of the light. The more he struggled the harder the invisible constraints were on his limbs, abducting him to a place away from the one person he has ever loved. He tries to call out to Chanyeol, but to no avail. It was as if his lips were locked and his throat no longer belonged to him-- he was already the property of 'paradise'. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last thing Baekhyun saw before he willingly succumbed to the golden light was Chanyeol waving at him, with a smile so bright it really blinded him for real this time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if it helps: Chanyeol can be seen as someone taking advantage of Baekhyun who has been hurt by the happenings around him. the whole 'obsession' with paradise is just a longing for normalcy.  
> Chanyeol isn't really a ghost. He exists, but nobody really cared about what Baekhyun was doing so Chanyeol was as good as transparent. Similarly, there seemed to be many ghosts to be seen but they were all humans who simply ignored Baekhyun's existence. To him, they are strangers who he doesn't care about. They might as well be as fleeting as a spirit who passed him by.  
> The spirits who Baekhyun were distracted by-- they were different from the 'spirits' he ignored so they caught his attention. These spirits are different because they are actual ghosts (but it's okay he doesn't know)  
> now you must be asking: If Chanyeol was real, then why did he not proceed with the sexual stuff?  
> this is to keep up with the roleplay that Baekhyun has thrown himself into without his own knowledge. Chanyeol figured it out, so he played along. I would say he's pretty sadistic toying with someone like that. 
> 
> well that's all from me. thank you for reaching all the way to the bottom, I hope this was an interesting read for you.


End file.
